Arranged marriage with Itachi?
by Blackthorn and SilverDragon
Summary: Everything was normal for 17 year old Elizabeth, that was until her mother went and put her in an arranged marriage with THE Itachi Uchiha! uh, oh! How will she get out of it? Will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is SilverDragon doing the notes for Blackthorn! I personally love this story the most out of anything she has done so far! I hope you do too! Enjoy and tell us what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto! Just the plot and… some people**_

I'm on my way to school, walking up the road to the bus stop listening to music. Like normal, I stare out the window day dreaming until we get to the school. As I walk through the halls, I look at all the students talk to their best friends. I open up my locker and grab my stuff for my next class like always, when my best friend jumps and hugs my back. "Good morning Lizzy," Meg yells.

Yes my name is Lizzy I have,dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes. I go to a small school, and I lived in a not so rich family. My mom worked at Goodwill and my step-dad works at a Beer Distributor. Neither get much money, and with the extra money they do get, they spend on themselves. Of course I have a laptop and iPod, along with my phone, it's just that they never care about, me nor my siblings. But, I'm satisfied with my life, I have a best friend named Megan she,has strait dirty blond hair with hazil eyes and I know she is always there for me. "Hey Meg. What's up?" I turn around and close my locker door. "Nothing really, just over here to see my best friend." She smiles, she must have had coffee if she is this hyper in the morning. I smile back as the warning bell goes off. "Well see ya later!" I wave as we both head to our first classes.

Everything went the same, until I got home to see a black limo in my driveway. "What's going on," I muttered to myself. I opened the door to my small house and saw both my mom and a well dressed lady sitting at the kitchen table. "Mom, what's going on," I asked sitting my backpack on the table and taking a seat. "Well, Elizabeth, this is Mikoto Uchiha. She is an old friend of mine." I looked her up and down. Before I could say anything, my mom continued, "She is married to the CEO of Uchiha corp." Oh! So that explains the limo and the fancy clothes. "How do you do?" I asked looking down at my phone texting Meg. "Very well, thank you," she said looking at my mother. "Why don't we get down to business?" She pulled out what looked like a file and sat it in front of me. "Business?" I looked up at both my mom and mrs. Uchiha.

"Yes, my son, Itachi, is turning 19 in two months, and his father has decided it was time for him to marry. Itachi never bothered with relationships so we knew it would take a long time for him to find himself a wife, therefore we decided to find him one," She stated pausing to let me take it all in. "Your mother and I have talked about it and came to an agreement. You and itachi will get married when you turn 18 and graduate in 2 months" She finished by looking at me hopefully. I stood up knocking over my chair. I was beyond pissed. "I'm not getting married to someone I don't know," I yelled not even bothering with my mom who was trying to calm me down. "Elizabeth! You will not back away from this opportunity! You will get married to Itachi whether you like it or not!" She stood up. I grabbed my iPod and phone and ran out the door.

I ran to my comfy spot to relax. I put in my headphones, played some music, and started texting Megan everything. 'Maybe she can calm me down.' Megan texted me back sounding pissed as well. Me and Meg talked to each other until it got dark, and I was forced to return inside where my mom sat on the couch reading a book and my step-dad was playing video games. I tried to sneak past them, but my step-dad stopped me. "Libby, please understand that this is what you have to do. You will live in a rich family, and you can finally afford all the things you want." I glared at him "No, I'll just end up being a baby maker!" I continued walking to my room. I took a couple sleeping pills to help me sleep. Looking at the file sitting on my desk I picked it up thinking about opening it, but instead I threw in in the trash. I grabbed my stuff and headed for school.

When I got there Meg was already at my locker. "Lizzy! I can't believe this!" She looked extremely pissed. " I knowright?! And I have no choice" Meg hugged me "There is no way I'll let you get married to some freak!" I pulled away from her "He is probably really ugly, and by the time he is 25 he will have bald spots!" I chuckled. "Well, I can tell my fiancée already hates me if she is calling me ugly without even knowing what I look like," A deep voice said behind me. I swung around to see a very, I mean VERY hot guy looking at me. 'I think I'm going to faint.' "I-Itachi?"

He had long straight black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail that hung over his back with black eyes and a nice shaped face. I think he is the hottest guy I've ever seen! He was muscular, and had a very nice body. "Yes," he said smirking at me. He even had the hottest smirk I've ever seen. I found myself checking him out. "And now she won't stop staring at me," he muttered. That made me really mad. "Ugh! In your dreams!" I grabbed Megan and started walking away. "I'll be enrolling in this school to get to know you and your life better," he said, and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Well, don't bother!" I turned around and walked right up to him. "If anyone finds out we are engaged, you will wish you never met me," I whispered. I went to turn back but stopped "Better yet, you don't know me," and at that I stormed off.

After that, I had almost all of my classes with him. 'Did he plan this? Maybe they hacked the school and planned all this. I wouldn't put it past him.' I walked into the library for my last period of the day and sighed. "Hey Lizzy! Come sit with us," my group of friends called, waving me over. I joined them and opened my book. It was called Tigers Destiny and it had a bunch of stuff to do with magic, curses, love, and adventure. Meg showed me it and I was forever in love. But, sadly, I couldn't focus on the book. My mind kept drifting to Itachi. I closed my book and stared out the window. I want to forget everything that happened and just fall in love normally, like everyone else around me, but no! I have to get married to a freaking rich dude that seems way too cocky about everything!

I pulled my book up to my nose, I just love the smell of books. It made me happy with the oldish smell to it, and just the smell makes me want to run through a field of books and dance. Well, only if I could dance. I stood up and walked through the shelves of books and pulled out any one of them that looked good, then examined it. 'I need a distraction.' I walked around the corner reading one if the books when I bumped into someone and dropped my book. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I bent down to pick up the book, but the guy was faster and he picked it up for me. "Here," he said handing me the book with a smile. He looks new, seeing how I've never seen him before, and again I'll say this school is small. "Oh, thanks!" I smiled back and took it from him. "No problem!"

This guy was tall handsome with black spiky hair and blue eyes. "Oh, hi! I'm Elizabeth Kuran." I put out my hand to shake his. He hesitantly reaches out to shake it. "I'm Damon," he replied. "Your new here?" I asked just to make sure. "Yeah. You could tell?" He rubbed his neck and I just smiled. "Yeah, it's a small school." I laughed. He looked me up and down making me blush. "So, do you want to hang out sometime?" He asked. I blushed harder and looked down. Damn, this is why I'm not popular in my school. "Oh, y-yeah! S-Sure." 'Damn it!' I mentally kicked myself. "Awesome," he leaned in closer to me, but my mind instantly drifted to Itachi and I pulled back. " Well, it was nice to meet you," I said turning to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and turned my back around. "Hey!" I pulled my arm away from him. "Sorry, it's just I think i like you." He came closer to me so my back was against the shelf. "Uhh, thanks I guess." I tried to push him away. This was going too fast. I looked around him to see Itachi surrounded by a bunch of girls that he was happily chatting to. 'Well, I'll play his game.' "Uh, we can go out tonight for dinner?" I smiled at Damon. "Alright, it's a date." He pulled back, "here is my number. Text me your address, and I'll come pick you up at 8." He slipped a piece of paper in my pocket and turned around and left.

'Yes this will work fine. Maybe if they see I'm doing alright with boys, they will let me free of marriage.' I looked at where itachi was and saw him staring at me. I smiled sweetly and waved. 'This is going to be fun.'

After school, Itachi was standing outside of his car talking to some girls. I hid behind Meg who was chattering away about camping with her this weekend. Unfortunately, he saw me and called out. "Over here Lizzy! I'm taking you home," he said and all the girls turned and looked at me. I couldn't hide myself, so I walked over to them trying to play it cool. "Sorry, but I'm busy tonight, so I don't have time to take a long drive with you." I glared at him. Every girl just stood back and watched. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked. I smiled, "I have a date with Damon." He didn't look surprised at all. "No you don't," he said calmly. "Uh, yeah I do." 'Who does he think he is?' "No because you will be coming with me." He grabbed my arm and shoved me into his car. "Sorry ladies, but I got to get her home." itachi smiled at the girls. 'He won't let me go on a date, yet he is flirting with these girls! His mom said he never dates, what a lie.'

Itachi got in the car, and I waved goodbye to Megan. She gave me the call me sign. I took out my phone to do just that. "What are you doing," He asked, not even looking at me. "Calling a friend." I put the phone to my ear and let it ring, and she picked up instantly. "Put me on speakerphone" were the first words she said. I put her on speakerphone. "Alright it's on," I said and she bust out in a huge fit. "If you touch MY Lizzy, I will personally rip your balls off and feed them to you! I will make you eat every, last, bite. Then, I will gut you like a fish and feed you to the sharks," She snarled. I started giggling and Itachi looked down at the phone. "We are getting married you know," he said back. "I really don't care! Do you even like her!?" Well, she was livid now. "Yeah," he said like it was nothing. "That is bullshit! You just met her today! If you hurt her I'll make you wish you were never born! I'll make sure you have a slow and painful torcher, do you hear me!? That's MY Lizzy you're messing with!" I could tell she was imagining different ways of killing him."I don't plan on hurting her," he said. "Good! Now Lizzy, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye~" she said in a sweet voice.

"We'll your friend is violent," he muttered. I started laughing, "Yeah, don't underestimate her. She will hurt you." I giggled. "Oh, yeah. We are having dinner at my place tonight." He smiled at me. "Oh, yay just what I want, to meet the family," I grumbled. "Actually, my dad is out on business, and mother will be working, so you'll meet my brother and some of my friends." I didn't say anything back, but something hit me. "You will be 19, how are you in my school," I asked. He chuckled, "Well, my mother's close friend owns the school, so we were easily able to get me in as a young 18 year old." I sighed and pulled out my phone to text Damon and apologize that I won't be able to go out tonight. When we reached my house I took my stuff inside and did all my homework so I could find something to wear to dinner.

**Hey guys, it's Blackthorn! I hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review! ^.^**

_**You really should! Tell us what you think! If I made any mistakes while editing tell me, I'm always looking for ways to improve! Thank you! -SilverDragon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! It's Blackthorn here with round two of this story! I hope you find this satisfying. Also, don't forget to thank my best friend, SilverDragon, for her great editing! Without her, you probably wouldn't be able to read half the words. Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me if ya like it.**

**disclaimer- i don't own Naruto… dang it **

It was 8 when Itachi came by to pick me up. I looked down at my clothes. I had settled on wearing a sundress that felt like it showed off a little too much cleavage, but that was fine by me. I got in the limo and sat down beside Itachi, I looked out the window as we headed to the compound. I felt like I didn't know anything about Itachi, so I started asking questions. "So, what does Uchiha Corp. do anyway," I asked, looking into Itachi's black eyes. "We own the police force, and we just sold all of our museums. Father thought it would be best if we just stayed with the police force, so he sold everything else, but we will still be gaining a lot of money so we won't go under. Our police force is way more than enough to keep us in the top rankings."

Wow, he really knows a lot. I looked away. "I really want to fall in love like a normal person, and get married by my free will," I confessed. "I have fallen in love," he mumbled, but I couldn't hear him right. "What was that?" I asked, leaning in to listen. "It's nothing," he looks out the window, and we continue the rest of the way to the compound in silence.

When Itachi opened the door to the compound, there was a guy about my age with black spiky hair and black eyes, resembling Itachi. "Elizabeth, this is Sasuke, my younger brother. Sasuke, this is my fiancé," Itachi introduces us, and I shake Sasuke's hand. "It's nice to meet you," I say as he opens the door for us to walk in.

"There are no maids because he wants us to do things for ourselves," Itachi explained. Their house was a traditional Japanese house. It was big, but if someone just looked at it then they wouldn't realize that millionaires lived here. We walked around until we reached the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner.

"Hello dear," she came over and hugged me. "Good afternoon." I hugged her back, it was like she was my mom. "Dinner is almost ready, so go take a seat. I'm sorry I won't be able to eat dinner with you guys tonight. I have some business I have to finish. Oh, and Itachi dear, your friends are making a ruckus about meeting Elizabeth," she said, leading us towards the dining room.

There was a group of guys sitting at the table talking loudly. "Is that the girl," a guy who looked like a shark yelled. "Yes, Kisame, let me introduce you guys. This is Elizabeth kuran, my fiancé. These guys are Kisame, Dadara, Hidan, and Pain," Itachi said pointing at each one. "It's nice to meet you," I bow. 'Wait why am I being nice?! I hate this! I should be at home enjoying a book or something, so why am I here being nice to the bad guy? I don't want to make a fool out of the family, so I just have to deal with being nice.'

Stupid me, I ended up eating dinner enjoying Itachi's company. He was being nice and caring. So, I spent the time sharing jokes and stories, eating delicious food, and I enjoyed it. I didn't realize what happened until I was on my way home in Itachi's car. I stared out the window, it had gotten dark it was probably 10 or 11. I was getting tired. "Did you have fun?" Itachi asked. Oh, and the worst part about being tired is, I normally don't care what I say, but I mostly tell the truth. "Yeah! It was so nice meeting your friends," I giggled thinking of some of the stories they told. "That's good. I hope you can come to love my family and accept the marriage." I was getting drowsy "Yeah. I probably will." I put my head to the window and looked over to Itachi who looked surprised. He pulled into my driveway and stopped. "Well, you're home," he said turning off the car and turning to me. Oh, also another bad thing about being tired, I say and do the stupidest things. "I demand I good night kiss," I said coming closer to Itachi. He raised his eyebrow. He then leaned in and kissed me. His soft lips touched mine, and I started blushing.

It felt like a second, before he pulled back. He got out to opened my door for me. "Why thank you, my dear prince," I said hopping out into the cold, dark night. I looked up at the beautiful stars as Itachi started walking me to my door. "Thanks for the night. Let's do it again sometime." I smiled. I stopped walking and he stopped too. "What is it," He asked. I took his hand and hugged him again. He raised an eyebrow, but decided to hug me back anyway. We stood there like that for a long time, until I almost fell asleep in his warm embrace. I pulled back and continued walking to my door. "Good night," I said pecking his cheek and running in the house. I shut the door behind me and fell asleep without bothering to change.

When I woke up, I realized what I did last night. "Oh god! How can I ever talk to him again, let alone look at him," I asked myself. I rolled off of my bed and just laid on the floor. "Damn, I hate this!" I pushed myself off the floor and grabbed a set of clothes for school and waddled off to my bathroom. Once I changed, I looked at my reflection. I had on my normal uniform, it was a skirt that felt too short and a top. It was a normal school uniform. I grabbed my backpack and put on my music ready for a nice ride to school on the bus, but to my displeasure, Itachi was sitting out in my driveway with his car. I face palmed and tried to walk past his car pretending to ignore him. He rolled down his window. "Come on. Just get in," he said, obviously not a morning person. "And what is in it for me?" I faced my fear and looked at him. "A nice ride to school," he said. "I think I can get that on the bus," I muttered. "Come on just get in! I came all the way here to pick you up," He growled. 'Wow, maybe I can get under his skin.' "Fine then. I get to control the music," I giggled and hoped in the car.

The first thing I did was turn on the radio to some good songs. Crazy started playing and I couldn't hold it in. I turned it up and sang along. I'm not the best singer in the world, in fact I kinda sucked, but I do what I want. Itachi looked over to me. "Are you serious," He grumbled, but I ignored him and kept on singing. Halfway through the song I looked over at Itachi who was mumbling the lyrics. I started giggling. "What?" He glanced at me. "You were singing," I giggled out. "I was not!" He looked in surprise. "Uh, yeah, you were!" I laughed harder. He grumpily looked at me. "Whatever."

He pulled up to a parking spot at our school. He shut off the car so the music was gone. I looked around nervously. "What's wrong," He asked picking up one of his books for class. "Uh, won't people wonder why I came to school with you?" I tried hiding my face from anyone that would walk by. "So? Everyone will find out eventually." He got out and walked around to open my door. "Fine." Now, I was grumpy. I got out and started walking to the building doors. Everyone was looking at us. I heard a couple of people gossiping. "Are those two a couple now? He just got here yesterday," one girl said. "Yeah, what a slut," said another. I was getting madder than imaginable. I plugged in my headphones and ignored all the people talking including, Itachi who was walking right beside me.

I got in the doors and finally met Meg who was talking to a guy who looked familiar. 'Wait was that Sasuke!?' I jogged up to them. "Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here," I asked looking between the two. "I was asked by father to join the school as well," He stated. "You two know each other?" Meg looked confused. "Yeah, that's Itachi's only brother." I linked my arm in Meg's. "Wow, now I see the resemblance," she said in thought. Suddenly, she glared at him. "If your brother hurts Lizzy, I hope you know, you WILL become an only child," she growled. "Don't worry. Itachi is a gentleman, so he probably wouldn't even think about hurting her, probably of even touching her," he said with no emotion. I blushed at the thought of last night. 'Gentleman my butt.' The warning bell rang and we all headed to our class.

Damon wasn't here today, so I couldn't personally apologize. Finally, it was the last period of school, and I sat alone at a table reading. Well, until a group of girls walked up and joined me. "So, are you and Itachi together," one asked. 'I bet she's the leader of their little group.' I look around trying to find itachi. "Nope, we aren't together right now." One gasped, "like a girl like you, should be with a guy like him." I smiled kindly, "but we will be together in his car, until he drops me off at my house." I wasn't lying. He is nowhere near me so we couldn't be together. The girl huffed, "are you two dating!?" She looked agitated. "Why don't you go ask him yourself?" I spotted him across the room and pointed at him. I didn't want to answer them because they probably wouldn't believe me anyway, so I tried to dump it on him. "Fine!" The girl stalked off in his direction. I just sat back and watched. The girl started flirting with him. I was kind of surprised I could hear them.

"So, are you and Elizabeth dating," she asked with a pouty face. He looked up at me and we made eye contact. "Well, no," he said. "Oh, good! So, will you go out with me tonight?" She fluttered her eyes at him. Again, he looked at me, and I raised my eyebrow. "I can't. I have plans." She gave him another pouty face. "Aww, that sucks. Then maybe another time." She waved bye to him and left.

Itachi started walking my way. "Sup bro?" I smiled. He raised his eyebrow. "I'm not your 'bro' I'm your fiancé." He shook his head, and I just giggled. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me then the movies tonight," He asked. I looked at where the girl was. "Awe, you denied that girl for me? I feel flattered." I dramatically put my hand on my chest. "Of course I would pick you. You're my fiancé," he said like it was the most simple thing in the world. "Okay, if this marriage is going to work then we need to get to know each other before we start getting titles," I said standing up and taking my book back to the shelfs. "Welp, of course I'll go on a date with you Romeo!" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

After that, everything went like yesterday, he took me home and I got ready just so he could pick me up at 8. This time, I wore tight jeans and a cute blouse. He took me to a small shop at the mall. It was nothing I expected from him. Unfortunately, there were a lot of kids from my school there, and we got constant stares from them. After dinner, I convinced him to let me go to the arcade where he won me a necklace and a stuffed animal. When the movie was about to start we rushed to get our tickets and seats, but he ran back out to get the popcorn and pop. It was a good thing he made it right before it started it. We decided to see some sad romance movie, but halfway through I was crying like a baby. I don't normally watch this stuff, but it was the only thing that looked good. "Are you crying," he leaned over to whisper. "No." I wipe my tears away but he puts his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "Next time we are going to watch a movie together, can we do it at home," I asked looking around at some of the girls from our school. It was like they were following us.

Once the movie was finished it was 11 at night and I didn't want to go home. "I had a nice time," he said with his arm around my waist. "Aww, come on! This can't be the end," I whined. He looked down at my pouty face. "I got to get you home," He said smiling at me. "But it's the weekend! Can't we stay a little longer," I begged. He sighed, "fine, what do you want to do then?" I thought for a little bit "Well, we can go get a slushy and some fries to share." I smiled "Okay." He walked to a stand and got our order. "Here." He handed me a slushy and sat down a basket of cheese fries. "Yummm!" I picked up one and ate it. I made sure to take a long time so the date wouldn't end, but when it did it was really late. "Let's get you home." He takes my hand. When we get into the car I fall asleep with my head on his shoulder, but I didn't wake up until the next morning.

**FINNISH IT!**

**FATALITY! **

**Hey, it's Blackthorn here! Again, I hope you enjoyed it, and dont forget to review….and thank SilverDragon!**

_**Awe! You don't have too you guys! I love helping out my friend! Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! -SilverDragon**_


End file.
